De príncipes y princesas
by shadowjadis
Summary: Sólo son dos niños, dos desconocidos, pero tienen un deber para con sus familias. Y van a descubrir que ese deber en concreto no les va a ser tan difícil de cumplir.


**Disclaimer: No, nada de lo que veis aquí es mío. Tanto los personajes como los lugares y acontecimientos mencionados son propiedad de George R. R. Martin.**

**Nota: Este fic participa en el Reto #22 "Primeras impresiones" del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras.**

**MYRCELLA**

–Mi pequeña –los brazos de mi madre me rodearon y apretaron contra su pecho–, no dejaré que te ocurra nada. Aunque esté lejos, seguiré cuidando de ti, ya lo verás –Se separó de mí y me levantó la barbilla para que la mirase a la cara. Sonreía, pero los ojos rojos delataban que intentaba no llorar–. Ser Arys estará siempre contigo. Estarás bien.

No sé bien si era a mí o a ella misma a quien pretendía convencer, pero aquello me asustó. Dorne no me daba miedo. Sabía que algún día me casarían con un gran señor y tendría que dejar atrás a mi familia, y Lanza del Sol, desde luego, no era uno de los peores destinos. Mi septa me había hablado mucho de esas tierras: hacía calor, tenían buen vino, estaba habitado por personas de sangre caliente, tan dispuestas para las risas como para empezar una pelea… No parecía un mal lugar.

Sin embargo, ver a mi madre así no era una buena señal. Ella nunca se permitía el lujo de llorar, ni siquiera ante nosotros. Que estuviera tan cerca de las lágrimas mientras me abrazaba y me besaba la frente, sin dejar de repetir que todo iría bien, me hacía sentir insegura. ¿Qué me encontraría en Dorne? ¿Acaso sería el príncipe Trystane tan cruel conmigo como mi hermano con la pobre Sansa?

Y Tommen… No podía dejar de pensar en él, allí solo. Me había rogado entre sollozos que no me fuera. Estábamos muy unidos. Siempre era yo quien cuidaba de él y lo consolaba después de que Joffrey hiciera de las suyas. Pasé una noche entera abrazándolo y cantándole canciones después de que nuestro estúpido hermano mayor matase a su cervatilla para hacerse un jubón. ¿Quién lo protegerá ahora?

Pero no es momento para esos pensamientos. El Palacio Antiguo cada vez se ve más grande y las cúpulas doradas de sus torres nos saludan desde lo alto. El príncipe Oberyn preside la comitiva que nos recibió en el puerto. Mientras las pesadas puertas se abren para dejarnos paso, me fijo en él, digno y erguido sobre su caballo, lanza en mano. Es un hombre apuesto, con su piel morena y ese rostro afilado enmarcado por una melena negra como la noche. Me preguntó si Trystane se parecerá a él.

Al cruzar el umbral, sin darme cuenta aprieto el brazo de Ser Arys, que va entrelazado con el mío. El caballero me dedica una sonrisa reconfortante. Asiento y doy un paso firme. Ahora me toca ser la dama que me han enseñado a ser y dejar atrás los miedos. Tengo sangre de leona y de venado; debo ser valiente. El príncipe Oberyn y sus hombres nos conducen hacia el salón principal, donde nos esperan los demás miembros de la Casa Martell. El amplio vestíbulo está engalanado, graciosamente decorado con los colores de la casa; todo son soles y lanzas, naranjas y dorados, ricos tapices y sedas… ¡Es tan diferente a lo que conozco! No es un sitio lúgubre y solemne como la sala del Trono de Hierro, que siempre me dio escalofríos. Los amplios ventanales con forma de herradura dejan entrar una brisa fresca y mucha luz.

Una joven muy bella, pequeña pero exuberante, da un empujón a un muchacho. Arrastrando los pies ligeramente, con las mejillas enrojecidas, el chico camina hacia mí. Me mira fijamente con unos enormes ojos negros y sus labios, rosados y de aspecto suave, se abren un momento, pero no sale ni una palabra de ellos. Traga saliva y su rostro de piel aceitunada se sonroja aún más, lo cual le da un aspecto muy dulce.

–Princesa Myrcella, las historias sobre vuestra belleza son conocidas en cada uno de los Siete Reinos, pero ninguna de ellas os hace justicia –con una mano temblorosa, me ofrece una flor blanca– Es un honor para mí, Trystane de la Casa Martell, daros la bienvenida a Dorne como mi prometida. Aceptad esta flor como saludo y señal de mi devoción.

Se arrodilla y me besa la mano. Es un beso fugaz, tímido, pero sus labios son cálidos y tiernos. Acepto la flor con una reverencia y sonrío.

–El honor es mío, príncipe Trystane. Os agradezco mucho el regalo.

Después de los saludos y presentaciones, el príncipe Doran, un hombre mayor y serio, ordena que comience el banquete. Los sirvientes y doncellas corren de un lado a otro con jarras de vino; se sirven platos extraños que jamás había visto, y toda la sala se llena del picante olor de las especias. Se oyen risas, murmullos, canciones, y todos los comensales charlan alegremente entre ellos, como en un día de fiesta. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, noto que mi prometido no me quita los ojos de encima durante toda la comida, pero no parece atreverse a hablarme.

–¿Te gusta cazar? –decido romper el hielo.

–¿Cazar? Lo… lo cierto es que nunca he cazado. En el desierto no hay muchos animales.

–Ah, es cierto –me avergüenzo un poco por mi tonta pregunta– Es que a mi hermano le gusta mucho. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces para divertirte?

–Entreno con la lanza. También me gusta jugar al sitrang.

–¿Qué es?

–Un juego. El tablero es un campo de batalla y tú diriges a tus hombres –me explica– Si quieres, puedo enseñártelo…

–Me encantaría.

Parece sorprendido. Por primera vez lo veo sonreír de verdad, mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos y perfectos. Tiene una sonrisa preciosa, y enseguida me siento contagiada de ella, tanto que se me escapa una risita. Pienso en la mirada reprobatoria que me lanzaría mi septa si me oyera, pero a Trystane no parece importarle. Con más alegría y confianza en sí mismo, añade:

–Y si te apetece, también podemos pasear por los jardines.

–Claro.

Ahora que nadie nos presta atención, sin pautas ni tradiciones que seguir, el verdadero Trystane empieza a relucir. Creo que será muy buena compañía, y me siento tonta por haber tenido miedo…

* * *

**TRYSTANE**

_Princesa Myrcella, las historias sobre vuestra belleza son conocidas en cada uno de los Siete Reinos, pero ninguna de ellas os hace justicia. _

Me repito la frase mentalmente una y otra vez, tanto que las palabras pierden su significado y, cuanto más lo pienso, más ridículo me parece. Aun así, debo decirlo bien o el maestre Caleotte se enfadará. Ya me ha reñido por apretar y retorcer demasiado la flor de azahar que tengo que entregarle a mi prometida. Hasta me ha hecho recoger otra del jardín. Pero no puedo evitarlo; estoy nervioso.

Es un día importante. Me han obligado a bañarme, perfumarme y ponerme una túnica de lino nueva que mi padre encargó hacer justo para hoy. Arianne se ha empeñado en cortarme el pelo y peinarme. Ni siquiera me han dejado salir a practicar con la lanza al patio. No puedo ensuciarme. Lo único que hago es esperar en el salón principal a que llegue el barco de la princesa Myrcella. Y me aburro.

Durante la espera, intento imaginarme cómo será. La única chica cercana a mi edad que conozco es mi prima Obella, y espero que no sea como ella. Cuando éramos pequeños y jugábamos juntos en los Jardines del Agua, siempre quería mandar. Si no hacíamos lo que ella quería, se enfadaba y nos pegaba. Ya no es más fuerte que yo, pero sigue igual de autoritaria. Fue un alivio cuando mi tío me dijo que las chicas de otros reinos no son así. Él conoció a la madre de Myrcella hace muchos años; me contó que era una chica bonita, aunque algo consentida. Eso me hizo pensar en mi hermana; tal vez todas las princesas sean iguales.

–¡Ya vienen!

Después de una eternidad, mi prima pequeña irrumpe en el salón gritando a pleno pulmón, seguida por su frustrada septa. Una vez más consiguió escabullirse de sus cuidados para mirar desde la torre y ver que su padre y los demás se acercan. Las órdenes se transmiten a gritos y los mayores nos van colocando a empujones en nuestros puestos. Arianne empieza a colocarme el pelo y la ropa sin dejar de decir bobadas de que ya soy casi un hombre y de darme consejos estúpidos. Desearía que mi hermano Quentyn estuviera allí en vez de ella. Nunca hemos hablado de chicas, pero seguro que él me entendería mejor.

Por fin se abren las puertas intento recordar la frase. _Princesa Myrcella, vuestra belleza no hace justicia a… _No, así no era. _Princesa Myrcella, vuestra belleza es legendaria en los Siete Reinos, pero la justicia no…_ ¡Maldita sea! ¡Se me ha olvidado! No puedo hacerlo… no quiero hacerlo…

Pero ella ya está allí, junto al caballero que la acompaña. Mi tío y sus hombres los rodean, pero yo sólo la veo a ella. No se parece a ninguna chica que haya conocido antes. El verde de su vestido de terciopelo hace juego con sus ojos. Su pelo es rubio, pero mucho más bonito que el de mi prima Tyene. Los bucles dorados rodean una cara fina, de piel clara y delicada como la porcelana, que me recuerda a las ilustraciones de la Doncella que aparecen en esos libros tan aburridos. ¡Es hermosa!

Ahora sí que se me ha olvidado lo que tenía que decir. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de saber hablar, pero Arianne me empuja sin darme tiempo a pensar. Entonces esas dos esmeraldas con destellos dorados se fijan en mí, y yo no puedo pensar en otra cosa que en lo cerca que estamos. Respiro hondo y mantengo la esperanza de que las palabras quieran salir…

–Princesa Myrcella, las historias sobre vuestra belleza son conocidas en cada uno de los Siete Reinos, pero ninguna de ellas os hace justicia –bien, menos mal, al final he conseguido acordarme. Le ofrezco la flor– Es un honor para mí, Trystane de la Casa Martell, daros la bienvenida a Dorne como mi prometida. Aceptad esta flor como saludo y señal de mi devoción.

Me arrodillo y le beso la mano. Parece tan blanca entre las mías… A mis labios le gusta esa suavidad. Huele muy bien, como a flores que no conozco. Al ponerme en pie, su boca pequeña, como un pétalo de rosa, dibuja una sonrisa al tiempo que me responde con otra frase de cortesía, pero el sentido de las palabras se desvanece en el aire mientras yo me pierdo en el sonido de su voz.

Durante el banquete, la veo conversar con los demás. Parece tan acostumbrada a todo esto, tan cómoda… la envidio por no estar tan asustada como yo. Es la perfecta dama de la que hablan las canciones, completamente distinta de todas las mujeres que conozco. A veces me sorprende observándola y aparto la mirada, esperando no haberme sonrojado como un tonto. Me gustaría hablar con ella, conocerla, pero no sé qué decirle…

–¿Te gusta cazar? –me pregunta de repente.

–¿Cazar? –repito, cogido por sorpresa– Lo… lo cierto es que nunca he cazado. En el desierto no hay muchos animales.

–Ah, es cierto –la princesa juega con uno de sus rizos y baja la mirada. Me pregunto si habré dicho algo malo, o si pensará que soy un idiota con tanto tartamudeo– Es que a mi hermano le gusta mucho. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces para divertirte?

–Entreno con la lanza. También me gusta jugar al sitrang.

–¿Qué es?

–Un juego –explico– El tablero es un campo de batalla y tú diriges a tus hombres. Si quieres, puedo enseñártelo…

Me vuelve a sonreír, pero no con una sonrisa de cortesía como las que les enseñan a las damas. No, la suya es auténtica y encantadora.

–Me encantaría.

Lo dice en serio. Mi hermana nunca mostró interés cuando le pedí que jugase conmigo, y todas las chicas que conozco lo consideran aburrido o cosas de chicos. Se echa a reír, con las mejillas coloradas. Creo que me he enamorado de ese sonido, y lo único que quiero es seguir oyéndolo. Definitivamente, es una chica especial.


End file.
